Davis's Death
by Yuki2
Summary: *Yawn* So many of you told me to write this that I did...and today I'm lazy, so it's not as good as I can make, but it'll have to do. Davis threatens to kill himself if Kari won't love him. I think it's real sad instead of funny. Please R&R. A must read!


Davis's Death  
There's this one girl in my class. Every time I look at her I start shaking. Shaking from all the things possible: Embarrassment, Love, and Envy. Her name is Kari Kamiya.  
I've known her for many years. We've always been best friends. Until that brat came. That yellow headed brat with his blue eyes and charming smile, an old friend of Kari's, who took her away, away from me.  
But I will get her back. That I promise you. However she may try, she can't stay away from me. My name is Davis.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So that was basically what the chemistry test was about." Yolei said, eating at the lunch table. "Piece of cake!" She bit into her cake.  
"Only for you." T.K. said, laughing. "Really, it sounds pretty hard to me."  
"Aww, it can't be that hard T.S." Davis said. "C'mon!"  
"Some people learn at different rates, Davis." Kari said. "T.K., you should've studied, though." T.K. waved her away.  
"Don't worry, I'll do fine!" T.K. beamed and tied his shoelace. Yolei polished off her glasses, and turned them over, letting the suns rays to reflect off them. One of the rays hit Davis's eye.  
"Ahh!" Davis cried. "Ouch, Yolei, that hurt!" Davis clutched his eye and fell over from the bench at the table in the cafeteria. Kari, who was sitting beside him, asked if he was all right and giggled.  
"Get up, silly." She laughed. "It couldn't have hurt that much!"  
"You have no idea." Davis said, getting up. "It really did hurt."  
"Sorry." Said Yolei, putting her glasses back on. She looked at the residue on her plate and at T.K.'s plate, which was right beside her.  
"T.K., are you going to eat that?" Yolei asked, poking at the applesauce.  
"No, you can have it." T.K. was busily tying his shoelace again (this time the other food). T.K. pushed it over to Yolei and pushed the cake over to Kari.  
"What, I didn't say anything!" Kari said. "Really, T.K., I don't need it, here." She pushed it back.  
"Have it." T.K. said. "You've been eyeing it for the last five minutes and I don't want it."  
Kari started eating it.  
"He just can't deny her anything." Yolei hissed. She got jabbed in the ribs. "Ohwee!!! Ouch, T.K.!" Yolei reached out and slapped the top of T.K.'s head. "That hurt!" T.K. pulled out his hat and put it on his head, in case Yolei tried it again.  
Kari, Davis, and Yolei all giggled and started eating again. T.K. adjusted his hat a couple of times and ate his remaining food.  
"Davis." T.K. said. "Matt told me that your sister Jun is having a sleepover and invited him over."  
"Hardly." Davis said. "One person isn't a sleepover."  
"He said I could come along." T.K. said. Davis shrugged.  
"Sure." Davis said.  
"Why is he going anyways?" Yolei asked. "We all know he dislikes Jun."  
"Dad made him." T.K. said. "Dad seems to have something for making Matt go out with the guys Matt doesn't like. I think it might be his humorous part."  
"Hm." Kari said. "Can I come too?"  
"Sure!" Davis agreed very quickly.  
"Jun is going to be very angry with you, Davis." Yolei warned.  
"You can come too." Davis said.  
"Oh, really?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah." Davis said. She can keep T.K. occupied.  
"Gee, thanks Davis!" Yolei said. The bell rang.  
"C'mon." T.K. said. "Time to muster the chemistry test!" Kari and Davis followed.  
"See ya later!" Yolei waved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you're going too, eh?" Matt asked. "I'm glad."  
"Hey, I'm only going because you're going." T.K. said, getting a pop out of the freezer and opening it. He chucked half the bottle down and joined Matt at the table. Matt looked at his soda can and smiled.  
"I remember when you were little." Matt said.  
"Oh no, here we go again." T.K. said.  
"Or we can talk about something else." Matt said, his eyes twinkling. "Like why you're going to the sleepover. Kari Kamiya's going to be there too, isn't she?" T.K. snorted, and coke came spilling out his nose. T.K. grabbed a stack of napkins and wiped his face.  
"Thought so." Matt said, smiling.  
"Tai's going to be there too." T.K. said, wiping away the mixture of coke and sweat.  
"Really?" Matt asked. "Wow, I really appreciate him coming. And all of you too. I heard Jun only invited me to begin with."  
"She did." T.K. confirmed, drinking the rest of the pop and chucking it into the garbage can. "Now wouldn't that be scary?" Matt nodded and shivered.  
"Why does dad do this to me?" He asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party was in full blast when Kari arrived. Tai had a goofy smile he couldn't take off his face. They walked in, laughing. Jun seemed a little bummed so many people had arrived, but none of the guests seemed to care. In fact, it was more like Davis's party.  
Everything was fine until Davis took Kari into a room with his hand covering something in his jacket. Kari looked at him suspiciously.  
"Kari, why do you hate me so much?" Davis moaned.  
"I don't." Kari said.  
"Don't lie."  
"I seriously don't!"  
"Why don't you like me?"  
"I do, as a friend."  
"Why only as a friend?"  
"Davis!"  
"What?"  
"Stop!"  
"Kari." Said Davis, pulling out a knife. "I'll kill myself if you don't love me."  
"Oh, Davis, don't!" Kari said. She started to edge towards the door. "Tai!" She called. Davis put the knife up to his throat.  
"Don't call for anybody." Davis said.  
"Ooh." Kari bit her nails. "But, ooh."  
"Kari, where are you?" Tai asked.  
"Please Kari?" Davis asked.  
"Davis..." Kari said, worried.  
"Kari." Davis pricked his skin and blood trickled out.  
"Davis, don't." Kari bit her nails. There came a loud banging at the door, and then Tai barged through the door, and saw the situation at once. Matt, Jun, and T.K. ran in too.  
"Oh my gosh!" Jun said. "Davis, no!"  
"Davis!" Tai said, edging towards Davis with Matt right behind him.  
"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked Kari, who fled into his arms and started crying. That was the last straw for Davis.  
Furiously, he plunged the knife into his throat. The next second, he was dead, blood pouring out of his throat.  
"Oh my gosh!" Jun started crying. Matt patted her back. Tai dialed the ambulance.  
(I won't write any more about what happened after and the funeral, because I'm chicken and I don't trust myself to do it and if I crack down in the middle of it, you may never see this half, and I promised some people I'd kill Davis. Now, please listen for Davis's last words and please learn something from this.)  
I was a fool. I died for love. And what use has it done? On earth, I could've gotten over it. I could've had a good life. If I had survived, I would have opened a noodle shop. I know, because here in heaven, I could have seen what would have happened. But I saw a fool. And I took my life, because I felt that someone else, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, had taken my life away, along with my girl.  



End file.
